


Service

by 221butterbeers



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fast Food, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Hipster Bucky, Humor, M/M, McDonald's, Natasha is not subtle, Stucky - Freeform, Teenagers, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221butterbeers/pseuds/221butterbeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a Saturday job at Macdonalds. Bucky is a regular - irritating - customer, but today he's even more irritating than normal. What comes of this? Why does Tony want an excessive amount of cheeseburgers? I guess we'll never know. </p><p> </p><p>THIS SUMMARY SUCKS I'M SO SORRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

“Don’t die on me. Please, _please_. No - nononono! _UGH_!”

Steve looked over the register and down the increasing queue of people, bemused at the distraught voice of a customer. Said customer was a regular, Steve realised. He seemed to come for lunch every Saturday, sometimes twice in the day - not that Steve was complaining. He was very easy on the eyes.

The customer was now frantically tapping and shaking his phone. The boy scrubbed his hand over his face before pocketing the devise and folding his arms in a huff. Steve couldn’t help but shake his head slightly and roll his eyes as he took the money from the customer he was serving and handed them their lunch and beverage, uttering, “Have a nice day.” like every other time.

He was halfway through punching in the next customer’s order when, “ _NAT_! - Nat, what did you guys want again?” was yelled throughout establishment, gaining a fair amount of tuts from the other customers.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat your order for me?” Steve smiled nicely at the distressed father he was serving, his two young children practically hanging off his arms. Steve thought he had seen a third one clamped to the poor bloke’s ankle.

The man inhaled and exhaled incredulously, as though Steve’s - well everyone in the fast-food restaurant’s, actually - hearing impairment was non-existent, before gruffly replying, “Three chicken McNugget happy meals with orange juice and a hamburger meal with diet coke.”

Thankfully, the second time round wasn’t interrupted by the obnoxious boy, glaring at a couple of teenagers in the corner of the room.

“Okay… Would you like any-“

“I _said_ I wanted nuggets with cola and Tony wants a cheeseburger-“ a girl’s voice hollered back at the boy in the queue, “wait, _three_ cheeseburgers!”

“AND A 7UP!” The presumed Tony added.

Steve groaned to himself as the boy gave his friends a theatrical thumbs up and salute. “Would you like any sauces?” Steve asked, all in one breath at the fear of being interrupted again.

The man shook his head and Steve told him the price. Exchanging the food for the money, Steve said, “Have a nice day.” once more, but this time gaining a, “Don’t tell me what to do.” in return.

Like the good employee he was, Steve waited until the man had turned his back and had started making his way to a table before flipping him the Vs. This gained a hint of a laugh from the moody teenager, one away from being served.

Unfortunately, the next customer’s order went uninterrupted and, regrettably, it was time to serve the ungrateful-looking jerk who had had a temper tantrum over his phone. The ungrateful-looking jerk, Steve noticed, was probably the same age as him, but with no apparent need of a Saturday job. His Urban Outfitter’s flannel shirt had one sleeve rolled up, the other with its cuff unbuttoned. He wore ridiculously tight black jeans and matching black Vans. _Hipster_ , Steve found himself thinking.

The boy strolled to the counter, pushing some of his unkempt, brunette hair behind an ear, revealing a black stud in his lobe, matching the bar unceremoniously shoved _through_ his eyebrow - ugh, how is that even attractive?

“Hi,” Steve said as brightly as he could, “can I take your order, please?”

“No, but you can take my number.” Steve almost choked on his breath, gaining a smirk with a flash of white teeth from the customer across the counter. The boy leant over, peering at the dime-a-dozen name tag pinned to Steve’s distasteful uniform, “Well, if you insist, _Stevie_ ,” he licked his lips, while Steve frowned at the mistreatment of his name, “I’d like a hamburger with diet coke, some nuggets - also with diet coke - and three cheeseburgers with a 7up.”

Steve ran them through the system, “Uh, huh… Would you like fries with those?”

“Hold that thought-“ the boy turned his torso, “Oi, Nat! Tony! Do you want fries?!”

Steve rolled his eyes once more, certain the wanna be hipster (or maybe punk?) teen had deafened the entirety of the establishment.

“God, Bucky. Is that even a question? Of course we do.” Was the reply.

“Yeah, three extra large fries.”

Steve shook his head, “What’s the magic word?” 

This caught ‘Bucky’ (a stupid name for a stupid jerk with, actually, quiet nice hair and - wow, his eye are a beautify shade of - dammit Steve, focus) off guard, “Urh… Abracadabru-undressme?”

Ah, there it was. The cocky attitude to compensate for his probably tiny - actually, maybe it’s not tiny. Someone that self assured has to have a substantial-

STEVE, _FOCUS_! YOU ARE WORKING!

“I was looking for ‘please’,” It was Steve’s turn to smirk now.

“Fine, undress me, _please_.”

It was then Steve decided to notice that this jerk only did up two of his shirt’s buttons and that he could see partial parts of his stomach and chest and _oh god, Steve stop thinking like that_. Who even does that? Shirts are meant to be buttoned and secure and, hey, what ever happened to leaving it to the imagination?

Never the less, Steve ran the three extra large portion of fries through the system and proclaimed how many monies would need to be exchanged for the excessive amount of food. Turning to get the food, Steve heard Bucky call over to his friends for a hand. There was some arguing, an overly dramatic sigh of reluctance, the sound of victory and feet being propped up onto a table. When Steve turned back, a girl with bright-red hair was bounding over to the front of the queue and a boy, pushing mirrored aviators up his nose, with his feet on the table and smug look on his face, saluting in her direction. Steve rolled his eyes once again, _Who even wears sunglasses indoors? What a loser._

“So, have you asked for his number yet?” She whispered, not at all subtly to Bucky, who’s face flushed crimson.

“Just take the tray and go you arrogant bane of my existence.” Bucky sighed theatrically, shoving the first of two trays into her hands.

“Sir, yes, sir!” She replied _marching_ back to their other friend.

“So…” Steve uttered, licking his lips, “You want my number?”

The boy blew air out of his mouth dismissively, trying to rid the awkwardness that had strap him to the rails, “Why do you think I’ve been coming her _every_ weekend?”

Steve shrugged.

“Don’t get me wrong, the food’s good. But the service is much better.” Bucky winked.

Steve handed him the tray, their hands touching. Bucky took this opportunity to slip the piece of screwed-up paper he’d been twiddling between his fingers into Steve grasp.

“Give me a call sometime.”

And with that, Steve was left wondering what had happen whilst watching the back of the jerk’s head disappear to the back of the restaurant. He didn’t even get to say, “Have a nice day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... That was horrendous! Frankly, I'm glad is over. This is my first stucky fic and I'm so sorry if they're OOC. I've just had this idea in my head for a while and these two little cuties seem to fit the bill. Also, don't get me wrong - I think eyebrow piercing are cool as the next guy. It was just Steve's inner-monologue sarcastically scolding himself for finding it attractive.  
> Thanks for reading this inarticulate mess I put together :)


End file.
